SACRIFICE
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For SHDL/AU/Cinta itu seperti daun-daun momiji di musim gugur.Di saat angin datang membawanya, dia ingin bertahan dan berputar. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan angin membuatnya lenyap./RnR please?


_Disaat lavender bertemu dengan onix_

_Dua warna kontras yang saling mengisi_

_Diantara gelap dan terang_

_Diiringi daun maple terakhir yang terbang dan menghilang_

_Disana nada detak terakhir tercipta untuk mengakhiri kisah_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan begitu banyak kekurangan lain**

**For SHDL (Sasuke Hinata Days love) Event**

**.**

**If you think you don't like something in this fiction you can press back button and just leave this page.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

Matahari hanya terlihat bersembunyi di balik awan yang menggantung di langit, membuat langit yang biasanya berwarna biru cerah itu sedikit abu-abu. Beberapa helai daun momiji berwarna kecokelatan berputar pelan dan terbang terbawa angin.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya cinta itu memang seperti daun-daun momiji di musim gugur." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Di saat angin datang membawanya, dia ingin bertahan dan berputar. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan angin membuatnya lenyap."

Hinata memandang pemilik _onix_ itu sejenak, lalu merapatkan mantelnya. Dia memang sedikit kedinginan. Biasanya di saat begini Sasuke pasti merangkulnya, meski dia sering terserang gugup dan berusaha menghindar, tapi dalam hati kecilnya Hinata mengakui kalau dia merasa lebih hangat.

"A-apa kau menyesal Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Mereka terdiam, memandang helai demi helai daun momiji yang jatuh dan terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sekilas Hinata tersenyum hangat. Mengingat musim gugur memang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk musim gugur tahun ini.

**.**

**.**

_Hinata berjalan berdesakan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang mengenakan berbagai kostum, berusaha mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk dirinya. Dia memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, dan sedikit menyesal mengikuti ajakan teman-temannya untuk hadir. Toh, mereka akhirnya meninggalkannya dan berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing._

_Dengan susah payah Hinata berhasil menggapai sebuah kursi di ujung ruangan. Berjalan dengan pakaian penyihir yang dia kenakan itu memang agak sulit untuknya, apalagi dia harus melewati banyak orang dan sedikit berdesakan. Benar-benar membutuhkan perjuangan baginya._

_Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, seorang pria berpakaian seperti drakula terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Hinata tahu dari wajahnya, pria itu juga tidak begitu menikmati pesta ini. Sama seperti dirinya._

_Hinata memutuskan untuk menjalankan manik_ lavender_-nya kesana kemari, hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa mengusir penatnya. Dia memang sangat ingin pulang sedari tadi, tapi dia tidak bisa. Malam sudah benar-benar larut, dia tidak mungkin menemukan bus atau taksi lagi sekarang, apalagi dengan kostum anehnya. Satu-satunya jalan hanya menunggu Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten yang berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang._

_Tapi sepertinya ketiga sahabatnya masih terlalu asik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Hinata sedikit mendengus, ahh andai dia punya pasangan juga, setidaknya dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu sendirian di tempat seramai ini._

"_Halloween itu benar-benar konyol ya?" Hinata terperanjat, suara itu, nada dingin itu, dia mengenalnya. Bukankah itu…._

"_Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Hinata sedikit mengernyit, sejak kapan Sasuke duduk begitu dekat dengannya? Bukankah tadi Sasuke sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sendiri?_

"_Aku lihat kau sama sekali tidak menyukai pesta ini, sama seperti aku," ujar Sasuke kemudian._

"_I-iya, a-aku tidak begitu suka keramaian."_

"_Aku tahu."_

_Hinata menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tahu? Meski sekelas, mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke memerhatikannya?_

"_Aku ingin pulang," Sasuke berdiri dan bersiap pergi, "Kau mau ikut?"_

"_Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya._

"_Tidak ada bus lagi sekarang, dan teman-temanmu mungkin akan melupakanmu," ujarnya masih dengan nada yang begitu datar._

"_T-tidak mungkin. Me-mereka pasti mengingatku."_

_Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Hyuuga_-sama_. Mereka bisa saja memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam ini disini. Dan kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan eh?"_

"_A-aku…" Hinata memainkan jarinya sebentar, untuk menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, "Ba-baiklah. Se-sepertinya kau benar. A-aku akan mengirimkan mereka pesan," ujarnya kemudian, dan berdiri bersiap meninggalkan ruangan pesta itu bersama Sasuke. Pria yang baru kali ini mengajaknya berbicara._

**.**

**.**

"_Kenapa sih kau selalu begitu ceroboh?" Sasuke mengomeli Hinata sepanjang perjalanan menuju UKS._

"_Sa-sasuke-kun."_

"_Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu kasar di telinga Hinata yang lembut._

"_Ti-tidak bisakah kau menurunkanku saja? A-aku malu. Ba-banyak yang memerhatikan kita."_

_Sasuke mendengus, cukup nyaring hingga Hinata bisa mendengarnya._

"_Jangan banyak protes. Kakimu kan terkilir, mana bisa jalan."_

_Hinata yang menyadari keseriusan dalam nada Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan pria yang menggendongnya itu. Waktu pesta Halloween beberapa saat yang lalu tiba-tiba saja pria emo itu mengantarkannya pulang. Lalu keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada tegur sapa diantara mereka. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba menolongnya. Termasuk meminjamkan PR yang lupa dia kerjakan, membantu menjalani hukuman untuk membersihkan perpustakaan saat Hinata tidak sengaja menumpahkan buku milik Anko-_sensei_ dengan teh yang dibawanya, yang terakhir adalah saat ini, mengantarkannya ke UKS saat kakinya terkilir._

_Hinata memang mengakui kalau dirinya sedikit ceroboh. Konsentrasinya sering terganggu karena terlalu lelah. Menjadi seorang siswi SMA dengan tugas menumpuk sekaligus merangkap sebagai ibu rumah tangga memang sangat melelahkan baginya. Semenjak ibunya meninggal dia harus berjuang mengurus adiknya yang masih sangat kecil dan ayahnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak masalah dengan itu, dia melakukannya dengan sukarela karena dia memang sangat mencintai mereka berdua._

"_Sasuke_-kun_,_ arigatou_," ujar Hinata saat mereka telah sampai di UKS dan kaki Hinata sudah diobati._

"_Hn."_

"_Ta-tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu menolongku lagi. A-aku tidak suka punya hutang budi." Hinata menunduk, takut untuk menatap mata _onix_ lawan bicaranya._

"_Jangan sok kuat. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis ceroboh melakukan segalanya sendiri?" Sebuah jawaban yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Hinata._

"_Ta-tapi kenapa? Kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan apapun."_

"_Apakah menolong itu membutuhkan suatu hubungan?"_

"_Ti-tidak. Ma-maaf."_

_Sasuke menyentuh dagu gadis di hadapannya dengan lembut, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya agar mata _onix_-nya bisa menatap mata_ lavender_ gadis itu._

"_Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku."_

_Mata _lavender_ di hadapannya membulat sempurna, "Eh? Ta-tapi…."_

"_Bukankah katamu kita tidak punya hubungan apapun. Karena itu, jadilah pacarku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang dia tujukan untuk orang lain. Dan senyuman itu benar-benar membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," katanya dengan angkuhnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan UKS itu dan Hinata yang masih terdiam._

"_Apa-apaan dia?" tanya Hinata pelan saat dia mulai tersadar dari semua keterkejutannya tadi. Sekilas dia tersenyum manis, entah untuk apa. Dia hanya merasa harus tersenyum._

_Musim gugur, musim yang katanya adalah musimnya cinta bersemi, sepertinya benar. Setidaknya di penghujung musim gugur ini cinta di hati Hinata benar-benar bersemi. Siapa sangka?_

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san_ ingin menikah lagi."_

_Mungkin kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir ibunya itu benar-benar sederhana. Tapi cukup menohok kerongkongan kedua Uchiha muda di hadapannya. Mereka memang sudah mengira ada hal yang begitu penting hingga memaksa mereka berdua untuk makan bersama, sesuatu yang sudah begitu jarang mereka lakukan semenjak ayah mereka meninggal._

"_Dengan siapa?" tanya si Uchiha sulung, Itachi, dengan nada yang terdengar datar._

"_Kalian sudah sering melihatnya," Wajah Mikoto terlihat sedikit memerah. "Hiashi Hyuuga kemarin melamarku."_

_Sasuke terbatuk pelan, benarkah yang dia dengar? Hiashi Hyuuga? Menikah dengan ibunya? Tapi… bukankah dia dan Hinata…._

"_Bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya?" tanya Sasuke mencoba tetap berbicara sedatar mungkin._

"_Mereka sudah setuju. Kemarin _kaa-san_ bertemu dengan mereka. Kalian tahu kan Hanabi masih berusia empat tahun, dia belum begitu mengerti, dan anak pertamanya Hinata telah setuju."_

_Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan. Hinata menyetujuinya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?_

"Kaa-san_ tahu kalian begitu menyayangi _tou-san_ kalian. _Kaa-san_ juga masih menyayanginya. Tapi kalian tetap mambutuhkan sosok ayah. _Kaa-san_ tidak sanggup jika harus melakukan segalanya sendiri. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kita semua tidak pernah bisa makan bersama seperti ini."_

"_Selama _Kaa-san_ bahagia, aku setuju saja." jawab Itachi pelan, dan langsung disahut dengan senyum cerah oleh Mikoto._

_Sasuke masih tertegun. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia ingin bahagia bersama kekasihnya, Hinata. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan senyum cerah _Kaa-san_nya menghilang sekali lagi. Dia tidak ingin membuat salah satu orang yang paling dia cintai menderita lagi hanya karena keegoisannya. Apakah ini juga yang dipikirkan Hinata?_

"_Aku juga, kalau _Kaa-san_ bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia." Akhirnya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dalam hati dia berharap keputusannya tidak salah, meski hatinya terasa begitu perih._

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Menurutku cinta itu bukan seperti daun momiji, tapi seperti angin. Dia bisa menyebabkan daun-daun itu berputar di tempatnya dan menerbangkannya sesuka hati membawa kemanapun dia inginkan. Sama seperti cinta yang bisa membuat kita berputar di satu titik, atau malah membawa kita terbang dan terjatuh di tempat lain sesukanya, tapi yakinlah bahwa tempat terakhir itulah yang terbaik."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menengadah menghadap langit mendung diatasnya. Rasanya semua begitu tidak nyata. Baru tahun lalu mereka duduk di bawah pohon ini di hadapan danau tenang disana, di bangku taman yang sama, sebagai sepasang kekasih. Berbeda dengan saat ini. Hinata adalah saudaranya, seseorang yang harus kau jaga tapi tidak bisa kau miliki seutuhnya. Takdir itu memang terlalu suka mempermainkan mereka.

"Aku harap kau benar Hinata."

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyum yang sempat membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan. "Aku pasti benar. Lihat saja nanti, aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau akan mengajak pacarmu makan malam bersama kita."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu Hinata hanya menggodanya, dan dia juga tahu mengatakan hal itu benar-benar membutuhkan keberanian yang besar. Bahkan dirinya pun belum mampu berkata demikian. Tapi dalam hatinya dia berharap semua itu benar, suatu saat dia pasti bisa menerima ini semua dan mulai membuka hatinya kembali. Pasti semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Pasti….

**.**

**FIN  
><strong>

**.**

**A/N: Happy SHDL.. \(^o^)/**

**Huaaaa aku tahu ini fict gaje banget. Dan Hinata sama Sasuke gak bersatu pula. Peace aja deh ^^v**

**Tapi gak ada tulisannya dilarang bikin hurt kan? Meski aku tahu hurt-nya gak kerasa. :p**

**Oh ya untuk pendiskripsian cinta dari Sasuke dan Hinata, itu cuma karanganku semata. Jadi maklumin ya kalau gaje.. m(_ _)m**

**Ahh terserah kalian deh gimana mau nanggapinnya. Aku pasrah aja. Kalau mau flame, silahkan.. DX**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
